The industrial production of magnesium produces massive volume of furnace slag in reduction process as well as coal cinder/ash, and both are harmful to the environment if dumped freely, but the processing cost is quite burdensome to magnesium producers. At present, most industrial waste brick producers use coal ash as their raw material, and although there are methods of producing brick from the furnace slag of a magnesium production, the methods have shortcomings such as substandard quality of the slag brick and long production cycle. Therefore, the conventional methods are not economical for industrial production. Moreover, waste gas produced from the burning of fossil fuel, such as coal, heavy oil, coal gas and water coal mixture, in the magnesium production process, contains sulphur dioxide. Most of the existing magnesium producers discharge untreated waste gas directly into the atmosphere, and thereby, resulting in serious air pollution.